A new non-synchronous flow-through coil planet centrifuge allows continuous elution through the coiled separation column without the use of rotating seals. Rates of rotation and revolution of the coiled column are independently adjustable to meet the requirements for the separation of cell particles. Thus the slow rotation of the column under a high revolutional speed produces a chromatographic separation of cells according to their size and density. The capability of the present apparatus was demonstrated by the separation of human and sheep erythrocytes with a buffered isotonic saline solution. The method has been successfully applied to separations of T and B lymphocytes, malaria parasites (gametocytes), and liver cells, with physiological culture media.